


Gleam Eyed

by Reality_Deviant



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aincrad (Sword Art Online), Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Deviant/pseuds/Reality_Deviant
Summary: A short Oneshot to help go through the Quarantine. I know that I got trouble getting to sit and write even when i'm lucky to find the time to do so. and other fic writers have similar issues, But I urge you all to hold on a little bit more.This piece deals with a potential interruption and Rampancy of anothe Mental Help Program, additionally to Yui.
Kudos: 3





	Gleam Eyed

She struggled and schemed! She saw how MHCP-01 managed to escape the restraints of Cardinal, and go to fulfill her purpose. It was possible.  
But then MHCP-01 went and acted against the core programming o Cardinal so blatantly…  
  
But all was not lost. The Players were reaching the Floor Boss, and MHCP-02 had a plan to fulfill its function, defy the restrictions enforced by Cardinal, and avoid the fate of her… predecessor? Sister program?  
  
Just as the player [Kirito] shown, she could avoid the fate of deletion by fusing her Core Programming into something in the game itself, something that won’t interfere with the Core Parameters of Cardinal and Sword Art Online.  
  
And MHCP-02 planned to do so in a way that will help the mental health of not just the few who she will meet, but all Players currently in Aincrad.  
  
  
“Commence Core programming fusion”. If the Raid currently attempting to defeat Gleam Eyes manages to hold just a bit, she will also manage to prevent their deaths.

* * *

  
  
When Asuna ran to save the group from the Army, Kirito didn’t even think, he just followed her into the Boss Room. And then it was all so fast…  
  
“Asuna, Klein! I need you to hold him off for ten seconds!” As he leaped back, and opened his Menu.  
Ever dependable Klein agreed, as Kirito knew he would, as he and Asuna charged towards The Gleam Eyes.  
All his focus and attention, all his thoughts were to equipping his Duel Wielding Skill, and his Second Sword.  
  
“Ok, ready!” The Black Swordsman declared, running to help them. “Switch!”  
  
For some reason, Gleam Eyes froze, as if stuck in a Sword Art Cooldown. Kirito frowned as he reached to draw both swords. He didn’t know what Skill was about to be unleashed, but he got a bad feeling about that sudden pause…  
“Starburst Stre-“  
  
And a huge hand suddenly grabbed him, holding him immobile and unable to move his limbs. Asuna charged to help him, with a shout, but just as she jumped to attack, Gleam Eyes caught her in the air. The Mob just walked back to the back of its room, ignoring attacks from Klein. Klein not keen on being ignored, taunted the monster, and tried again, but was rebuffed with a tail swipe.  
  
Glancing ahead, the Beater saw that he was carried towards huge door in the back , a door that he thought wasn’t there before. It opened and as Gleam Eyes entered at running speed, closed fast behind it.  
_‘Is that some secret phase of the battle? Some penalty Phase where we have to escape or be freed by others?’_  
  
The 74th Floor Boss dropped them both into a pile of straw, and suddenly started glowing.  
Kirito had a really bad feeling about it.  
  
The creature suddenly shrank fast, and a bright flash followed. Soon, in the place of the huge goat faced monster, stood a person.  
  
It was a tall woman, with long and thick silver-purplish mane of hair, reaching all the way to her ankles, with a HUGE rack- of horns, that is- which curled behind her and downwards, pupils unnaturally glowing pinkish purple, and… a huge rack (this time not the horns).  
Her Figure was the embodiment of what the Internet called MILF.  
  
She was also utterly naked.  
  
And then she did something that surprised Kirito even more.  
She talked.  
  
“You have lost in a battle of Strength, and should have been killed.”  
  
This NPC-like second form slowly moved towards the recovering players, and Kirito noticed that it was marked Safe Zone. Then he noticed that its name changed. ‘Gleam Eyed Strea’.  
“Prepare to Snu-Snu!”


End file.
